Clifford Morris
Clifford Morris is a non-player character in Z: A Kalos Journey. He is a retired, veteran pokémon trainer who built up quite the reputation in the Unova region before moving with his family to Kalos. He is Avril Morris' father. Background Clifford is an Unova native, born and raised. He has been a pokémon trainer since his early teens, but he stepped out of the professional limelight in his early 30's when he moved himself and his family out to the Kalos region. Despite the fact that he no longer is as serious of a trainer as he once was, Clifford still enjoys battling and is known to occasionally make trips around Kalos to battle against various trainers. Clifford's family life is mostly vague for the time being. He is known have a preference for Avril's older sister, Robin, as he actively encouraged her to follow her dreams as a pokémon trainer, all the while he went out of his way to try and control Avril and keep her home in an attempt to make her follow in her mother's footsteps as a pokémon center nurse. It is quite possible that the man even used physical force to try to control Avril, as he had no qualms in hitting her during their encounter at Ambrette Town's beach. Whether or not such force was ever used on the other members of his family is unknown. Personality Clifford is a brash and dominating man. He is confident in his abilities as a trainer and is not afraid to give his opinions, whether they are asked for or not. A cold man, Clifford believes that everyone in life has a role to fulfill, and that they must stick to that role should they prove insufficient or too weak to stray from that path. Clifford values strength above all else, and he will not willingly offer his acceptance of someone he deems as weak. Physical Appearance Clifford is a tall man, standing at a height of 6'4". With a solid and muscular build, it is quite easy for the man to come off as imposing. His eyes are a cold, icy-blue and he sports fine, thick brown hair. A matching beard and mustache combo is found around his mouth and chin, wtih fine, peach-fuzz like hair growing along the rest of his jawline. Despite the fact that he is no longer a professional trainer, Cliff still chooses to dress in a professional style. He is almost always seen wearing dress shirts and neck ties, which usually vary in color from day to day. Cliff always wears a pair of slacks and boots as well. No matter what colors Cliff chooses to wear, his outfit is not complete without the addition of his black, leather coat. It is a souvenir of his days as a trainer in the Unova region, and he claims that is his most valuable possession. He is rarely scene without a cigar hanging from his lips. The Journey So Far Act Four - The More We Grow Clifford made his first, physical appearance during Avril's visit to the Battle Chateau located on Rivière Walk. He was most likely visiting the location for a bite to eat and to spectate the various battles that were held in the establishment. It was purely by chance that he happened to be in the Battle Chateau at the same time as Avril, much less the fact that he was able to view her triple battle along side of Sebastian Allender and Laurent Hessel against the Battle Chatelaines. After the battle, he seemed rather interested in the fact that his younger daughter finally appeared before him for the first time in two years, and he vowed to her (though not in person) that they would be meeting again soon. He did follow through on that vow, eventually encountering Avril on the beach of Ambrette Town. Clifford, along with Bisharp named Zoro, played hero to stopping a pirate that Avril and Emma battled out on sea. The pirate had taken a beach goer hostage, and was planning to use her as an escape tool, along with other possible intentions. Cliff, who had been watching the entire time, attacked the unassuming villain with Bisharp's Night Slash ability, giving the hostage time to make her escape and causing the pirate to fall from the intense amount of pain. After the situation had been diffused, Clifford finally approached Avril. He revealed that he had been searching for the girl off and on for the past two years and had every intention of bringing the girl back home to where she belonged. Avril tried to resist, but Cliff was not afraid to use force to try and get his way. Thankfully, Emma was there to help stand up for Avril and also gave the girl courage to stand up to her father. Cliff seemed amused by this and decided to challenge his daughter to an official battle. He declared that they would battle at the Tower of Power, located in Shalour City, before taking his leave from the town. Pokémon On-Hand 'Zoro (Male, Defiant) '- Zoro is a powerful pokémon who has been on Cliff's team since his days as a professional trainer in Unova. He is incredibly fast for a Bisharp, as seen when he struck down the pirate that Avril and Emma faced during Stage 11. He is extremely well trained, obeying Cliff's commands without so much as a second thought. Night Slash | Sword Dance | Iron Defense | Iron Head | Guillotine | X-Scissor Relationships Avril Morris Clifford and Avril appear to have a rather poor relationship. He seems to have a strong preference towards her older sister and was never afraid to let the blonde know this, either through his actions or his words. The two constantly argued during a majority of Avril's teenage years, up until the point when she ran away from home to attend the Aquacorde Pokémon Academy. It is strongly hinted that Clifford may have used physical force to try and get his way with Avril, as shown when he had no qualms about striking her at the beach at Ambrette Town. Robin Morris While it is currently unknown just what sort of relationship that Robin has with her father, it can be hinted at that they are most likely on good terms. While she was growing up, Clifford often encouraged her to follow whatever path her heart desired, assuring her that she would most likely succeed no matter what choice she made in life.Category:NPC Category:Major NPC Category:Male Characters Category:Characters